Gender Bend Your Heart
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: It seems that Akira Kurusu has a female counterpart.
1. Chapter 1: Juvenile Delinquency

_It's time for a retelling of Persona 5...and yes, I got this idea from a website. I figured Gender Bend Your Heart would be the perfect title for this so I figured why not. I'm only going to gender bend the main protagonist though. I didn't feel like gender bending anyone else._

 **Chapter 1: Juvenile Delinquency**

Akiko Kurusu sighed as she drove to her new hometown. It seemed that she had gotten in trouble with the law. As a result, she was on probation...for one year.

What did she do to deserve it? She just wanted to stop a man from kidnapping a lady. Too bad the police were corrupt and he was giving them money. Apparently nobody punches him in the face and gets away with it.

To make matters worse, she had been expelled from her school. The incident went a long way, it seemed. It didn't seem like she would be able to live it down.

Personally she found it ironic that she got expelled for something that she didn't do. In the past, she liked to spray graffiti all over her school. This had earned the ire of her teachers. She also liked throwing spitballs.

Those were good memories. Too bad that she was going to have to say goodbye to her school.

Currently, she was going to stay with a man known as Sojiko Sakura. He expected her to be on her good behavior...

Apparently, her parents thought that he could set her straight. Whoever he was, he was going to have a hard time.

"You've been a very naughty girl, haven't you?" inquired Sojiro.

"I'm innocent! Sort of!" exclaimed Akiko.

"Not according to the police, you're not. You're on probation for one year, so why don't you be a good little girl until then?" questioned the man. He wasn't exactly looking forward to witnessing Akiko getting arrested.

"I'll be good...maybe." answered the teenage girl.

Sojiko sighed. Setting Akiko straight wasn't going to be an easy task. That poor man had never saw what had hit him. Why did she even attack the man? The police had never mentioned why.

Hopefully she wouldn't go to jail. There were scary ladies there wearing leather and carrying whips.

For some strange reason she looked like a boy named Akira Kurusu who had also gotten in trouble with the law lately. The only difference was that she had longer hair and that she didn't wear glasses.

Maybe it was just some sort of crazy coincidence.

"Right...you're going to school tomorrow, so I suggest you don't get into trouble with the teachers. They're going to keep the fact that you're under probation a secret so you don't have to worry about them blabbing it out to you..." said Sojiko.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." nodded Akiko.

"Do you ever act lady-like?" inquired the man.

"Not really no." answered the mischievous girl.

"Well, maybe you should. You'd stay out of trouble that way..." stated Sojiko.

"Whatever you say." answered Akiko.

Suddenly, Akiko began to feel dizzy.

She wondered what was going on.

When she woke up, she discovered that she was a prisoner.

"Don't tell me I was streaking in the middle of the city..." said Akiko. She didn't want people to see her naked...though a tube top and miniskirt would be alright. People loved that outfit.

"Greetings. My name is Igor...but you've probably known that if you've played any other Persona game..." noted Igor.

Akiko nodded. She had played both Persona 3 and Persona 4, and she had loved both games. However, something seemed off about him.

"Your voice seems deeper than usual..." questioned the girl. Last time she checked, Igor had a rather soothing voice that relaxed your soul...and yet for some strange reason, he had a deep voice now.

"That's because I've been smoking...why don't you say hello to my two assistants?" inquired the long-nosed gentleman.

"Wait, you have two of them this time?" asked Akiko.

"Yes...I got a two-for-one deal." nodded Igor. Apparently, having one wasn't enough for the developers so he got a pair of twins.

Caroline and Justine entered the room.

"They're so adorable! Too bad they locked me up..." answered the lady.

"Pay attention to Igor!" exclaimed Caroline.

"He's the prison warden! Treat him with respect or you'll be spending five years in the hole!" bellowed Justine.

Akiko gulped. She couldn't spend that long in the hole! She'd become crazier than the Joker from isolation!

"I see that you do not get along well with society..." noted Igor.

"No, I don't. It seems like everyone's corrupt these days." stated Akiko.

"Would you like the power to change that?" asked the long-nosed man.

"Sure thing, banana nose." answered the girl.

Igor added an app to her phone.

"Ooh! Do I get a free phone call home?" asked Akiko. If so, she was going to call Sojiro Sakura.

"Something like that...whenever you find someone corrupt, try using the app and saying their name. I assure you it will have worthwhile results. Just make sure to add something that's associated with the individual so that you can get to their palace." explained Igor.

"Alright, if you say so...but how am I supposed to find someone corrupt if I'm in prison?" inquired the girl.

"You won't be in prison for much longer." answered Igor.

As soon as Igor said that, Akiko suddenly woke up from her trance.

"Are you alright? You dozed off..." explained Sojiro.

"Yes, I am." nodded Akiko. What was with that velvet room? And why was it a prison? It seemed so snug and comfortable in Persona 4. Did Igor hate her or something? She never did anything to him.

Well, now that she was out of prison, it was time for her to start a new life...one that was free from law breaking. She didn't want to end up behind bars again, being watched over by that man with that ridiculously long nose and his two assistants.

Of course, knowing her luck, she would get framed for something that she did not commit, just like she did earlier. But at least she would be able to enjoy herself while it lasted, right? People didn't even know about her assault record.

Maybe if she was lucky the city wouldn't be full of scumbags like her old hometown.

However, she got the feeling that it was just wishful thinking.

 _At the interrogation room..._

"So, this is all started when you were put on probation, correct?" asked Sae Nijima.

Akiko nodded. It was a good thing that she wasn't suffering from drugs or that could result in her getting a game over...and shot.

"Were you a really a naughty girl or did someone set you up?" inquired the interrogator. Considering that she was trying to help others as a Phantom Thief, she wondered why she had assaulted a man...especially a man that had been wearing glasses.

"Someone set me up..." answered Akiko. She was rather mischievous though.

"Right...I keep hearing stories about this. Someone framed them for crimes they didn't commit and they suffered for it. And yet, the Phantom Thieves went and changed it so that the guilty party confessed to their crimes." remarked the lady.

"Yep..." nodded the girl.

"Still, there's been some controversy as to whether you should steal hearts or not..." remarked Sae Nijima. Was stealing hearts illegal?

"Well to be fair, we did save a girl from killing herself..." noted Akiko. No doubt Sojiro Sakura would thank her for that.

"Let's hear your side of the story then." answered the prosecutor. Perhaps she could persuade her that stealing hearts was just.

Akiko nodded. She in fact had stolen her interrogator's heart at one point...though she decided not to mention that just yet.

It had all started on her first day of school.

 _At school..._

Suguru Kamoshida was standing next to the principal. Today students were going to be enrolling into the school. Hopefully he could get some new members for his team. Of course, he would only accept them if they got good grades. Students who got bad grades were losers and did not belong in any sort of sports tournament.

He heard that one of them was on probation...but unfortunately for him, he had been prohibited from saying who it was.

That was a darn shame. He bet that all the students would love to hear about it.

"Did you have a nice summer?" asked the school principal.

"Oh yes! I did so well in that volleyball tournament...I'm the best player ever!" exclaimed Suguru Kamoshida.

"I heard that you're quite the player...you've had quite the winning streak ever since you won an Olympic medal..." noted the principal.

"I sure did!" nodded the gym teacher.

Suguru Kamoshida flexed his tremendous muscles. The principal gazed in awe.

"I also hear that you've gotten quite strong..." noted the principal.

"I've been lifting weights!" exclaimed Suguru Kamoshida. Lots and lots of weights.

At that very moment, Ms. Kawakami entered the room. She was wearing a maid outfit.

"You requested to see me? I left my teacher outfit at the cleaners...sorry about that." apologized Ms. Kawakami.

"Hubba hubba!" exclaimed Mr. Kamoshida.

"Can I help you?" asked the attractive teacher.

Mr. Kamoshida wolf whistled.

"You feeling OK?" inquired the moonlighting teacher.

"What? Oh yes!" exclaimed the gym teacher.

"Right..." answered Ms. Kawakami.

"Since you're dressed up as a maid, why don't you go work with the janitor?" asked the principal.

"Fine..." nodded the teacher.

Ms. Kawakami went to do just that.

 _A few minutes later..._

Fortunately for Akiko, nobody happened to know about her criminal record other than the teachers themselves, and their lips happened to be sealed.

Currently, she was in Ms. Chouno's class.

"Alright, are you ready to learn English? Today we're going to be going through William Shakespeare's works..." explained Ms. Chouno.

"William Shakespeare?" inquired Ann. Romeo and Juliet always made her feel depressed. She sure hoped that if she ever found a boyfriend, her relationship wouldn't end up that way.

"Yes, William Shakespeare." nodded the teacher.

Currently, Akiko was sleeping.

Ms. Chouno wondered why her students kept doing that.

Fortunately, she knew what to do about it.

"Hey! Wake up!" bellowed Ms. Chouno in a headphone.

"Whoa!" shouted Akiko as she woke up with a start.

"You're not going to do well in this class if you keep slacking off!" shouted the English teacher.

"Touche..." nodded Akiko.

Now that she thought of it, didn't Sojiro Sakura sell coffee? That would be very useful in keeping her awake.

Ms. Chouno noted that Akiko slept at inappropriate times.

Of course, Ms. Chouno couldn't expect anything less from someone who was apparently a juvenile delinquent who attacked an innocent man.

On the other hand, there seemed something...shady about that man according to the news report.

Meh, it was probably nothing. She would just keep an eye on Akiko for now.

Now that she thought of it, wasn't there another juvenile delinquent in the class?

His name was Ryuji.

What was he in trouble for again? He apparently had a bigger record than Akiko did.

And yet, he wasn't the one on probation. Maybe he should be. That way the police would keep an eye on him even if she did not.

Well, maybe she should give him a chance. This was his first day of his second year after all.

After class with Ms. Chouno was over, Ryuji approached her.

"I hear that you've been a bad girl lately, haven't you?" asked Ryuji.

"I'm innocent...that man with the glasses set me up..." answered Akiko.

"Welcome to my world..." stated the boy. Why was everyone in this city so corrupt? He wouldn't get in so much trouble if the adults weren't so strict every once in a while.

"So what did you get in trouble for?" asked Akiko.

"I threw a volleyball in Suguru Kamoshida's face...he insulted my team by calling them losers...I took offense to that." answered Ryuji.

"You sure you should have done that?" inquired the girl.

"Well, that, and I heard that he's been looking at pictures of Ms. Kawakami while she's in her underwear..." explained the teenage boy. That was just naughty.

"Where did he even get those?" inquired the delinquent girl.

"I don't know but I hear that he's a pervert..." explained Ryuji.

"I see..." nodded Akiko.

Curious. she wondered if what Ryuji was saying was true or if he was an unreliable narrator. Suguru Kamoshida didn't seem like a bad gym teacher to her, though she did admit that he was rather cocky.

Perhaps she should go visit Suguru Kamoshida someday and clear things over.

But for now, it was time to wait for her next class.

She decided to text on her iPhone.

But for some strange reason, there was an app with a red eye on it. She didn't remember installing it.

Not only that, but it didn't seem to be on the App Store anywhere.

Although, someone had sent her a message. Apparently, it was a present from Igor.

She then remembered the time that she had visited the Velvet Room, which turned out to be a prison. She was expecting some sort of cab instead...and for Igor's voice to be higher pitched.

She wondered why Banananose would give her such a thing.

Perhaps she would find out in due time.

Why exactly was he keeping her prisoner, anyway? She didn't know why. At least his sidekicks were simply adorable. Why exactly did they both only have one eye though? It must be hard having limited vision like that.

After school, she decided to check out her app.

Curious, it seemed to be asking for the name of a person.

At that very moment, Ryuji approached her.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryuji.

"I'm checking out a strange app on this phone that a stranger gave me..." answered Akiko.

"Is it a virus?" inquired the boy.

"Doesn't seem like any virus I've ever seen." stated the girl.

She decided to input Suguru Kamoshida. Ryuji was complaining about him so it seemed as good of a search team as any.

Curious, the school seemed to glow for a moment.

"What was that?" asked Ryuji.

"Probably nothing..." answered Akiko.

"I swear, Suguru Kamoshida thinks that he's king of this school...' noted the boy.

As soon as Ryuji said that, a strange portal appeared.

"What the-" exclaimed Akiko.

Akiko and Ryuji were both swallowed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Akiko.

"I don't know but you've gotten me involved!" screamed Ryuji.

Akiko shrugged. The portal wasn't too farfetched considering her encounter with Igor earlier but why was she bringing a friend along with her?

She wondered where exactly they were headed.

 _What's this? It seems that there's going to be more to this fanfic than just going to school...of course, you can't expect anything else from a Persona game, am I right?_

 _I hope you enjoy this rendition of Persona 5._


	2. Chapter 2: Palace Of Lust

_In this chapter, Akiko and Ryuji are going to end up in Kamoshida's Palace. As they'll find out he's been a very naughty man. They'll have to escape from his dungeon and find a way back to the real world._

 **Chapter 2: Palace Of Lust**

Akiko and Ryuji began to examine their surroundings. For some strange reason, the moon was in the sky, even though theoretically it was still daytime.

Also, there was a castle standing just a few feet away from them.

"Where are we? It looks like a castle of some kind..." noted Akiko.

There was a drawbridge leading them directly to the front door.

"What's a castle doing in the middle of town?" inquired Ryuji. It seemed pretty out of place.

"I don't know. Maybe we can go inside and ask around..." questioned the girl. Surely someone was living inside a palace as large as that one.

Ryuji nodded. For some strange reason it reminded them of their school. But since when was their school a palace? They weren't learning at Hogwarts Academy. Although, Akiko did look like a female version of Harry Potter...

Now that he thought of it, didn't Kamoshida seem to think of the school as his palace? Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Or maybe not. As soon as they entered the castle, they noticed a portrait of Kamoshida. But for some strange reason he was wearing a crown and was wearing regal garb.

"I didn't know that Kamoshida was royalty..." questioned Akiko.

"That would explain why he's so full of himself..." answered Ryuji. He always seemed to think that he was king of the school. Personally he wished that someone would dethrone him already. He was sick of him always boasting about his many sports accomplishments.

Suddenly, they began to hear footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" shouted the bespectacled girl.

"It sounds like someone wearing a suit of armor..." said the teenage boy. Was it some sort of knight?

As it turned out, it was one of the many guards inside Kamoshida's Palace. He was carrying a spear.

"Excuse me, could you tell us where we are?" asked Akiko.

"Halt!" exclaimed the guard.

"Huh?" questioned the teenage girl.

"You're trespassing in King Kamoshida's castle! That is strictly forbidden according to his code of law! We're sending you to the dungeon so that he can pass judgment upon you!" shouted the palace sentry.

"What?!" exclaimed Akiko.

"Wait, if you didn't want people coming into your castle, couldn't you have raised the bridge?" inquired Ryuji.

The guard sighed.

"Darn it! I told Gerrant he was supposed to raise the bridge! He is such a slacker...anyways, to the dungeon with you!" exclaimed the guard.

The next thing they knew, they were in some sort of castle dungeon.

"I guess my criminal record has caught up to me..." noted Akiko.

"I guess he's mad at me for assaulting him at volleyball practice..." remarked Ryuji.

"Yeah...he really has no respect for you, does he?" inquired Akiko.

"You bet he doesn't! He was insulting my mother of all people." answered the boy. People may consider him to be a bad boy but that didn't mean that he didn't love his mother.

"I see..." nodded Akiko. She wasn't looking forward to gym class. Why exactly was Kamoshida their gym teacher? Perhaps their school principal needed to pick his teachers a bit better.

At that very moment, King Kamoshida entered the cell.

"So, you're the ones that decided to trespass in my castle...I assure you that unless you're a hot babe or an able-bodied male, you are not welcome here!" exclaimed the evil king.

His outfit attracted their attention.

"Kamoshida? Why are you in your underpants?" asked Ryuji. For some strange reason he was wearing barely any clothing other than his cape.

"It's my castle! I can dress however I like! Even in my boxer shorts!" exclaimed Kamoshida.

Akiko began to laugh. He found the very idea of Kamoshida to be wearing nothing but his underwear hilarious.

"You think that's funny? Let's see how you like it!" shouted the evil king.

Kamoshida proceeded to rip off Akiko's shirt.

Akiko gasped in shock. Now everyone could see her strapless bra.

Ryuji's face turned red. He had only known Akiko for a day at the most, and already he was seeing her without her shirt on.

Although, she did have a nice body...

Wait, was he thinking? He was starting to think like Kamoshida for a moment there.

He quickly went back to his senses.

"Normally I don't approve of people trespassing in my palace...but since you're an attractive female I think I'll let it slide...but as for you, I seem to recall you throwing a volleyball in my face..." stated King Kamoshida.

"I'm sorry! I was mad!" apologized Ryuji. If he had known that he was royalty, he probably would have reconsidered.

"It's too late for apologies. Why don't we give you a taste of your own medicine?" inquired King Kamoshida.

Two guards grabbed Ryuji's arms and chained him to the wall.

"Hey! Let me go!" demanded Ryuji.

"This can't be good..." noted Akiko. What were they going to do to him?

She was about to find out.

After securing Ryuji's wrists, the guards then proceeded to throw volleyballs at him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" exclaimed Ryuji. Those guards really knew how to throw their volleyballs.

Not a big surprise, considering that their king also happened to be a gym coach.

Akiko gasped in shock. What was she going to do? She couldn't just let him be assaulted like that.

Of course, the last time she had tried to help someone, she ended up receiving a criminal record for her trouble. Seems that the cops decided to take bribes for some extra cash.

Still, it would be wrong to leave Ryuji to his fate.

Fortunately, at that very moment, she received a message on her phone.

"Huh?" asked Akiko.

As it turned out, it was Igor, or as she liked to call him, "Banananose."

"This is Igor speaking. Since you're ill-equipped for purifying people's hearts, I'm going to be bestowing you a Persona." stated Igor.

"Thank you, Banananose...wait, what the heck is a Persona?" inquired Akiko.

Shortly afterwards, blood began to leak from her eyes.

"Ugh...what's going on?" inquired the girl. She didn't get cut in the face, did she?

At that very moment, a mask appeared on her face.

"What?" asked the teenage girl.

Shortly afterwards, her Persona appeared.

"Igor sent me to assist you. Says here he requested that you purify hearts for him...I'm not sure why he wants you to purify hearts but he seems like an affable kind of guy so I'll help." explained Arsene.

Immediately, Arsene vanished into her mask.

Suddenly, Akiko noticed that she was now dressed in a different outfit.

"Why am I dressed like a burglar?" asked Akiko.

Well, at least she wasn't shirtless anymore. She wanted to protect her modesty.

Also, she was now wielding a sword.

King Kamoshida noticed what was going on.

"Stop what you're doing! Did you search the prisoner before taking her to her cell?" asked King Kamoshida.

"She was unarmed when she came in..." answered the guard.

"Sure she was. No doubt she's here to assassinate me...well, I'd like to see her try. Attack!" exclaimed the king.

Sure enough, Akiko found herself being attacked by two Pyro Jacks.

"We're going to beat the crap out of you, ho!" exclaimed one of the Pyro Jacks.

Akiko quickly slashed one of the Pyro Jacks, causing it to burst into darkness.

The other Pyro Jack retaliated by casting Agi.

Akiko found herself being scorched by fire.

"Ouch! Hot hot hot!" exclaimed Akiko.

"You certainly are hot, alright..." answered King Kamoshida. He was so happy that an attractive female had wandered into his castle, even if she had brought a boy with her that had assaulted him in the past.

Akiko rolled her eyes as she slashed the other Pyro Jack, killing it as well.

She then proceeded to cut the chains around Ryuji's wrists.

"Thanks...I was starting to get a head concussion..." stated Ryuji.

Akiko then grabbed the keys and locked the jail cell behind them...with King Kamoshida still inside.

King Kamoshida shook the bars of his cell.

"Locking me inside my own dungeon? Well, this is ironic...but I'm going to get out of here! And when that happens I'm going to make you run laps until you collapse from exhaustion!" exclaimed the king.

"That sounds like the Kamoshida I know..." noted Ryuji.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Akiko.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here...there are probably guards everywhere..." noted Ryuji.

"Psst! Over here!" exclaimed a voice.

Akiko and Ryuji looked around.

For some strange reason, there was a cat inside one of the jail cells.

Also, he could talk.

"Can you help me out of this cell? You seem interested in finding a way out of here so I'll tell you how to escape in return..." spoke the cat.

"Aah! A talking cat!" exclaimed Akiko.

"What is with this place?" inquired Ryuji.

"I'll explain it if you let me out of here..." explained the cat.

Akiko nodded and let him out of the cell.

"Thanks...my name is Morgana. Pleased to meet you." stated Morgana.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" inquired Akiko.

"I've asked the game developers about that so many times..." noted the cat.

"Right...anyways, can you explain where we are?" inquired Akiko.

"Yeah! Why the heck is Kamoshida running around in his underpants? I don't think that's even legal...not like I don't have a criminal record or anything..." noted Ryuji.

"Right now, you happen to be inside his mind." explained Morgana.

"We're inside Kamoshida's head?" inquired Akiko.

"That would explain why he's king..." stated Ryuji.

"Specifically, we're inside the Metaverse, where people's desires are made manifest." continued Morgana.

"We stumbled into an alternate dimension?" questioned the girl.

"What a day..." noted Ryuji.

"Anyways, you want to find a way out, correct?" asked Morgana.

"Yes! I don't want any more volleyballs to the face!" exclaimed the blonde.

"I want to keep my shirt on..." noted Akiko.

"Follow me!" exclaimed Morgana.

Akiko and Ryuji followed Morgana, but ran into more guards.

"Trying to leave the dungeon? We insist that you stay..." said one of the guards.

The guards transformed into Mandrakes.

"First pumpkins, and now plants?" asked Akiko.

"I have a Persona too, so I'll lend a paw!" exclaimed Morgana.

"I wish I had a Persona..." noted Ryuji.

The Mandrakes lunged towards Morgana.

Morgana activated his persona Zorro.

He then cast Garu to blow the Mandrakes away.

"Let's get going!" exclaimed Morgana.

As it turned out, there was a ventilation shaft that they could use to escape the palace.

"In here!" exclaimed Morgana.

Ryuji and Akiko nodded and crawled through the ventilation shaft.

The next thing they knew, they were back in the real world. The two of them wondered about what had happened just a while ago. How exactly did Kamoshida become a king?

"That was a really messed up dream..." noted Ryuji. Just like he imagined, Kamoshida had crowned himself king and was ruling a castle that apparently represented his school.

"Wait, if you were dreaming, why do you have bruises on your face?" asked Akiko.

"What?" asked the blonde teenager.

He then remembered all the times that he had been hit with a volleyball.

"Oh wait, that's right. King Kamoshida threw volleyballs at me...maybe it wasn't a dream. Either that, or it was like Nightmare On Elm Street." stated Ryuji.

"Yeah, maybe...wait, don't we need to get to school?" asked Akiko.

"You're right! The principal will kill us if he finds out we've been cutting classes!" exclaimed the teenage boy.

"Not if Kamoshida kills us first..." noted Akiko. Didn't they basically delve into his mind?

Akiko and Ryuji raced to school. Hopefully their teacher wouldn't be too mad.

Sure enough, a police officer was waiting for them. He seemed rather angry.

"There you are! I received a report that you were missing from class!" exclaimed the police officer.

He then noticed the bruises on Ryuji's face.

"Wait a minute...you're that girl who's on probation! Did you beat this boy up?" asked the cop.

"No, she didn't!" exclaimed Ryuji.

"Then how did you get bruises on your face? Be honest!" exclaimed the police officer. Perhaps he had gotten in an abusive relationship with Akiko and didn't want to tell people about it.

"I had...volleyball practice with gym teacher Kamoshida?" asked Ryuji.

"Well, that makes sense...I wonder how those students keep getting bruises?" asked the cop.

He considered investigating Kamoshida, but since he had won so many medals he decided not to dwell on it. Surely everyone st his school admired him for his sports skills, right?

Speaking of Kamoshida, he was approaching them right now.

"Cutting classes? I can't say I'm surprised considering you two are both juvenile delinquents..." noted Kamoshida. He wondered why the school even allowed them to remain students. If It was his choice they would be out the door pronto. Well, maybe not the girl. She was attractive.

He in fact had a daydream a while ago where he was surrounded by attractive females, but it turned sour ultimately. Two kids had locked him inside his own dungeon as some sort of prank.

How did his daydream go downhill like that?

"We should get to class..." noted Akiko.

"Good. Go inside the school please and make your way to the classroom..." said the police officer.

Akiko and Ryuji nodded and went to Ms. Kawakami's classroom.

"There you are! I was wondering where you two had wandered off to." said Ms. Kawakami.

"It's a long story..." noted Akiko.

"Well, at least you're here now. But I expect you to be in time for your classes in the future." stated the lady.

"Sure..." nodded Ryuji.

The two of them sat down. Their two seats were the only ones not already taken.

"By the way, these will be your permanent seats." explained Ms. Kawakami.

Akiko noted that she and Ryuji would be sitting next to each other from now on.

Well, that suited her just fine. They were friends after all.

Still, she wondered what would happen if she tried entering the Metaverse again. That mysterious app on her phone intrigued her.

Maybe she would use it again sometime.

 _Akiko and Ryuji have successfully escaped from Kamoshida's Palace, but inevitably their curiousity will drive them to explore the Metaverse once more. Hopefully their curiousity won't kill Morgana. We like Morgana. Personally I like Teddie too._


	3. Chapter 3: Power Of Persona

In _this chapter, Akiko is going to learn more about Personas. Her friends are going to get to use them too, not just the talking cat. Also, they're going inside Kamoshida's palace again. Seems they want to learn how Kamoshida is treating his team. Hopefully their curiousity won't kill Morgana._

 **Chapter 3: Power Of Persona**

"So, how did you get put in probation? I already told you how I got in trouble with my school..." noted Ryuji. If only Kamoshida didn't happen to be their gym teacher. He was impressed with his volleyball skills, but he certainly wasn't impressed with

"Well, it all started one rainy night..." stated Akiko. She remembered it quite well.

 _Akiko was walking the streets at night. It was still a while before curfew was in effect, so she figured why not look around?_

 _However, she quickly noticed something alarming._

 _There was a bald man wearing glasses nearby, and he was drunk. He was sexually assaulting a pretty lady._

 _"Come to papa!" exclaimed the man._

 _"Help!" screamed the woman. She warned him not to drink so much and now look what was happening. There was a reason why she was driving the vehicle._

 _It looked like she was witnessing a crime._

 _She decided that it would be best to do something. That man did not have good intentions._

 _"Um, I'm pretty sure that lady isn't your girlfriend...I really don't think you should be going to second base..." noted Akiko._

 _"Oh, whose going to stop me then? You?" asked the bald man._

 _"Actually, yes." answered Akiko._

 _Akiko punched him in the nose, causing it to bleed._

 _"Ow! You punched my nose!" exclaimed the sexual assaulter._

 _The woman sighed in relief. She simply didn't know what had happened to him._

 _"You need to respect women." answered Akiko._

 _"How dare you! I'll have you know that I'm a politician! You messed with the wrong man!" exclaimed the bald man._

 _"Wait, what?" inquired the teenage girl._

 _The bald man quickly put money in the lady's purse so that he could bribe her to not tell the truth._

 _He then called the authorities._

 _Shortly afterwards, a police officer showed up._

 _"What seems to be the problem?" asked the police officer._

 _"You know what to tell him." answered the bald man._

 _"This doesn't seem right..." stated the lady._

 _"Make it happen or you're fired." demanded the man. Apparently this lady was an employee of his._

 _"This teenage girl here attacked this man! She's a psycho!" exclaimed the woman._

 _"Gee, you're really grateful for me rescuing you." retorted Akiko._

 _Life just wasn't fair, it seemed._

 _"Alright, you're coming with us." answered the police officer._

 _The police officers put handcuffs on Akiko's wrists and drove her towards the police station._

 _The bald man smirked. He had gotten away with his actions...again._

"And that brings us pretty much up to date. I got sentenced to the judge to be put on probation for a year, and since my parents thought I was now the black sheep of the family they would send me off to a coffee shop where they wouldn't have to bother with me." remarked Akiko.

"I know how that feels..." stated Ryuji. Who would have thought that the man Akiko attacked was a corrupt politician?

Suddenly, Caroline approached her.

"Huh?" asked Akiko.

"Igor wants a word with you in person. Get back to your cell, inmate!" exclaimed Caroline.

A prison cell door appeared, and Akiko was kicked inside.

"Ow! My butt!" shouted Akiko.

The next thing she knew, she was back in the Velvet Room...or should she say, Velvet Prison.

"Welcome back to my Velvet Room." stated Igor.

"Nice to see you again, Banananose." answered Akiko.

"You're probably wondering why a mask appeared on your face and you were able to fight Shadows." said the man behind the desk.

"Yeah...it's as if I became a superhero or something." said the prisoner.

"That's because you awakened the power of your Persona. Personas are contained within the mask that you wear. Thanks to your time in the Metaverse, you were able to awaken your inner power. I encourage you to go find new ones. It'll make fighting Shadows a lot easier in the long run." explained Igor.

"Will my friends get Personas too?" asked Akiko. She was wondering if Ryuji was coming with her to the Metaverse again.

"Yes they will, in due time. It depends on who you bring with you to the Metaverse. However, you're unique because you can have multiple Personas at the same time. Think of it as a unique ability of yours." explained Igor.

"I am so lucky...even if I'm a prisoner here..." stated the girl.

"I shall teach you more about Personas in the near future. For now, focus on your rehabilitation." stated the man who always had a wide grin on his face.

"You got it, Banananose." answered Akiko.

The next thing she knew, she was out of her prison cell.

Ryuji seemed confused about what had happened.

"What happened? I saw a girl with an eyepatch approach you and then you disappeared! She was dressed like a police officer. Did someone press charges against you?" asked Ryuji.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine." stated the teenage girl.

"If you say so." said the blonde. He just hoped that Akiko wasn't going to get set up again. She was already on probation.

"By the way, someone I knew told me that if you spend enough time in the Metaverse, you'll unlock your persona like I did. I'm not sure when though." answered Akiko.

"That's a relief. I don't want any more volleyballs thrown in my face." stated Ryuji.

"Yeah...do you still want to delve into Kamoshida's palace?" inquired Akiko.

"Well, I am wondering how he treats his team and how he treats his opponents..." answered the blonde delinquent.

"Me too." nodded the girl.

Since they were out from school, now would be a good time to check out Kamoshida's palace.

Of course, Kamoshida would probably be more alert to their presence. There were probably guards throughout his castle.

But Akiko decided she could handle his guards with her mask. Besides, Morgana was willing to help them.

Once again, they used the Metaverse app to make their way towards Kamoshida's Palace.

 _Fast forward to the present..._

"So let me get this straight..there's an app on your phone that you used to go to the Metaverse? Also, there as a man with a really long nose who gave you the power of persona?" asked Sae Nijima.

"Yeah. That's why I always called him Banananose. For some strange reason there were always these two girls with him. I don't know who they are but they seem to share some sort of connection." noted Akiko.

"Anyway, you said your first target was Kamoshida. It was surprising that a former volleyball champion could turn out to be despicable. But you managed to expose him...you stole his heart, right?" inquired Sae Nijima.

Akiko nodded.

"That's what the Phantom Thieves do best." noted Akiko.

"By the way, did you hear about the psychotic breakdown incident at the subway? It took place around the time you started going to school." inquired Sae Injima. She was starting to wonder if there really was a way to delve into people's minds. That would explain what was happening to those victims.

"Yeah...a lot of people were hurt by the train crash." remarked the girl.

Sae Nijima wondered if Akiko had anything to do with it. Then again, it sounded like she wasn't the only person who could delve into people's minds judging from the numerous incidents.

 _Rewind to the past..._

Once Akiko and Ryuji made it to the Metaverse for the second time, Morgana was there to greet them.

"You're back? The last time you were here it seemed like you couldn't wait to leave..." answered the cat.

"We wanted to learn more about Kamoshida. Exploring the Metaverse seemed to be the best way to do it." noted Akiko.

"Well, you are basically delving inside his mind...so that would be a good way to find information about him. Maybe I should venture into your world since you insist on venturing into mine..." answered Morgana.

"Our world seems pretty tame compared to the Metaverse..." remarked Ryuji. Of course, there were similarities between their world and the Metaverse.

"If you say so." stated Morgana. Wasn't it the residents of Tokyo who created the Metaverse in the first place?

The three of them ventured inside.

This time, they decided to look around.

"Does this castle have a gym?" asked Akiko. Kamoshida was a gym teacher, wasn't he?

"It probably does." nodded Ryuji. That would be a good place for them to look.

They decided to look around the castle to see if there was a gym.

It turns out there was a gym.

Apparently, Kamoshida was playing a game of volleyball, and judging from the scoreboard he was winning big time.

The cheerleaders were also cheering up.

"Go Kamoshida! Here's our hero, he's our king!" exclaimed the cheerleaders.

They were dressed in skimpy outfits.

"I'm not sure why they would dress like that." questioned Akiko.

"Yeah...I don't think Kamoshida is a gentleman." answered Ryuji.

Kamoshida unsurprisingly won the game, and his team lifted him up and hoisted him in the air.

"Looks like he's full of himself." answered the teenage girl.

"Long live the king! And our champ!" exclaimed the volleyball players.

"We are not worthy! We are not worthy!" shouted the opposing team, who were kneeling on the ground.

"He clearly doesn't think highly of his opponents..." noted Ryuji.

"Well, I think we know who Kamoshida is now." answered Akiko.

From the looks of it, Kamoshida was a narcissist who thought he was better than everyone else. Also, he apparently had a thing for attractive females.

Well, he did admit that some of the girls at her school were really pretty.

Now that they had learned more about Kamoshida, it was time for them to leave.

Hoerver, at that very moment, two cheerleaders approached them. One was blonde and another was brunette.

"Hello! Did you see the big game? It was awesome!" exclaimed the blonde cheerleaders

"Yeah! King Kamoshida really clobbered the competition!" shouted another brunettecheerleader.

"Yeah...he really did. Hooray." answered Akiko.

"Wait, you're not praising Kamoshida and his epicness?" inquired the blonde.

"We'rd going to have to send you to the dungeon!" shouted the brunette.

The two cheerleaders transformed into pixies.

"I guess we're going to have to fight our way out of this castle..." noted Akiko.

"Now seems like a good time for me to introduce you to firearms..." answered Morgana.

"Firearms?" questioned Ryuji.

"Yeah...if you bring a toy gun from the real world into the Metaverse, it becomes real." explained the cat.

"Interesting..." answered the girl.

Morgana handed Akiko a gun while he pulled out a slingshot. Apparently, he didn't have the fingers to pull the trigger on his own gun. That was embarrassing.

Akiko proceeded to shoot one of the Pixies in the wing.

"Ow!" exclaimed the Pixie.

In retaliation, she attempted to zap Akiko with lightning, but she avoided it.

"Looks like I'll be using Shadows for target practice from now on." noted Akiko.

"Correct. Although, there is something else you can use those guns for." explained Morgana.

"Like...what?" inquired Ryuji.

"You can use them to threaten Shadows into doing whatever you want..." continued the cat.

"Really?" questioned Akiko.

Akiko aimed the gun at the Pixies.

"Alright, freeze!" exclaimed the girl.

The Pixies put their hands up.

"What do you want from us?" inquired the Pixies.

"Any suggestions?" asked Akiko.

"Well, you could try to make them your Persona..." suggested Morgana.

"Not a bad idea." agreed the girl on probation.

"Why don't you give me your power?" questioned Akiko.

One of the pixies responded.

"I don't know...I want to stay with King Kamoshida." answered the pixie.

"Doesn't Kamoshida want you to be a walking cheerleader stereotype?" inquired Akiko.

"Well, I have gotten tired of acting like that..." stated the fairy girl.

"He's also full of himself. Have you seen that portrait in the front hall?" questioned the teenage girl.

"Alright, you have me convinced." stated the pixie.

The pixie turned into a mask and joined Akiko's personas.

"Yes!" cheered Akiko.

"What about me?" inquirer the remaining pixie.

"You can give me yen, I guess. I need that for more bullets." said Akiko.

The pixie gave Akiko some yen and flew away.

"That was easy." stated the girl.

"Let's get out of here now, shall we? I think Kamoshida is probably suspicious after we were here last time..." noted Ryuji.

"Why do I hear gunshots? The referee didn't start the game using a pistol..." questioned the king.

"He's right. Better get moving!" exclaimed Morgana.

The three of them ran to the front entrance.

On the way there, they noticed Kamoshida's portrait again.

"Kamoshida's ego really is astounding." noted Ryuji.

"I know how we can turn it down a peg..." answered Akiko.

She pulled out a keg of spray paint.

She then began to spray it on Kamoshida's face.

Now he had goggles on his face and had hair growing out of his ears.

"That serves him right." answered Ryuji.

However, at that very moment, Kamoshida and his guards caught up with them.

They noticed what had happened to the portrait.

Kamoshida screeched.

"My portrait! Who could have done this?!" exclaimed Kamoshida.

Akiko giggled.

At that very moment, he noticed Akiko.

"You did this? I remember you! How dare you vandalize such an exquisite painting of myself! I'm going to make you play a game of dodgeball where you're the only one playing against me and there are twenty players on MY team!" exclaimed Kamoshida.

Akiko gulped. That didn't sound like fun at all.

Fortunately, Ryuji stood up for her.

"Lesve her alone!" shouted Ryuji.

"Oh, you're going to stop me? Don't make me laugh! You're just a wimpy little kid who can't even dream of challenging me! I broke your leg once, and I can do it again!" exclaimed King Kamoshida.

"Will you just shut up?!" bellowed the teenage boy.

Suddenly, a mask appeared on his face. Apparently, the anger boiling up inside him had awakened his Persona.

He was surrounded with blue flames, and he was now wearing a costume similar to Akiko's, but with a skull mask.

Also, his Persona appeared. Unlike Akiko's thief persona and Morgiana's swordsman Persona, his Persona happened to to be a pirate, Captain Kidd.

"Yarr! Get ready to walk the plank!" exclaimed the pirate.

King Kamoshida pointed to two of his guards.

"Hey, you two! Why don't you do me a favor and sink his battleship for me?" asked Kamoshida's shadow.

The two guards nodded and transformed into Bicorns.

"Thank goodness Ryuji has a Persona now..." said Akiko.

"The more the merrier!" exclaimed Arsene.

The two Bicorns charged towards Ryuji, hoping to strike him with their horns.

However, Ryuji dodged it and shot one of the Bicorns on the leg with his gun.

The Bicorn fell down.

"You brought a gun too?" asked Akiko.

"It's actually a squirt gun." answered Ryuji.

Akiko shrugged.

The Bicorns retaliated by stepping on Morgana.

"Oh sure, pick on the little guy!" exclaimed Morgana. That was what Kamoshida apparently did best.

Akiko retaliated by slashing the Bicorn on the leg.

It collapsed on the ground, freeing Morgana in the process.

"Alright! Now we can perform an all-out attack!" exclaimed Morgana.

"What are you saying?" asked Akiko.

"Well, after hearing about how Kamoshida wanted you to play a game of dodgeball where you were outnumbered twenty-to-one, I figured we would give him and his followers a taste of his own medicine." explained the cat.

"Oh, that makes sense." answered the girl.

The three of them proceeded to gang up on the Bicorns, and they burst into darkness.

"Bah! You win again! But rest assured I will have my revenge!" exclaimed Kamoshida's shadow.

Kamoshida and his remaining guards left them to leave the castle.

"Good job. Just don't draw too much attention to yourselves. If Kamoshida knows you're in his castle, he'll increase the security. If the security level gets high enough, things will start to get hairy..." warned Morgana.

"Yeah...I can imagine that." nodded Ryuji. Imagine how many guards would spawn.

The three of them left the castle.

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that Ryuji has his own Persona, it should make their lives easier. In the next chapter, Akiko is going to learn how Kamoshida acts in real life...it's shocking._


	4. Chapter 4: Kamoshida Exposed

In _this chapter, Akiko is going to learn the truth about her gym teacher. Unfortunately, Kamoshida plans to have her expelled along with three other students at her school, one of which is Ryuji. It looks like they're going have to stop him by invading his palace and taking his treasure._

 **Chapter 4: Kamoshida Exposed**

"So let me get this straight...Kamoshida broke your leg? I thought I heard that while we were in his palace..." answered Akiko.

"Yeah...he got mad at me because he couldn't block my volleyballs and he took it out on me...I was out for the rest of the season..." stated Ryuji.

"That's harsh." remarked the teenage girl. Why was Kamoshida so short-tempered?

That was something she would like to find out.

"That reminds me...today is gym class. We're going to have suck it up to him whether we like it or not..." answered the blonde.

Akiko sighed. That didn't sound like fun.

Suddenly, they heard a purring noise.

"Huh?" asked Akiko.

As it turned out, it was Morgana, who now looked like an actual cat instead of a cartoonish one.

"Hey!" exclaimed Morgana.

"Morgana? Why'd you leave the Metaverse?" inquired Akiko.

"I got tired of Kamoshida's guards trying to capture me...they seem to have become quite aware of my presence after a while. If I lay low for a bit maybe they'll turn down the heat..." suggested Morgana.

Ryuji nodded. That didn't seem like a bad idea. If the guards didn't think that Morgana was inside the castle, they would stop searching for him, right?

"Anyways, I was hoping we could go back to Kamoshida's Palace again sometime. I was hoping to get some of his precious valuables...since he's a king he's loaded. He even has his own treasury and everything...though I think I'll save that for later." answered Morgana.

"Interesting..." noted Akiko.

Perhaps they should head back to Kamoshida's Palace.

But for now, they needed to head back to school. They didn't want to be late again.

Fortunately, they were on time.

"Hey there! Thank goodness you didn't cut my gym class! I'm sure you'll all admire my amazing talent!" exclaimed Kamoshida.

"Right..." answered Akiko. At this point, she was tired of Kamoshida's narcissism. She was pretty sure that he had a mirror on his office that he kissed.

The two of them put on their gym uniforms and got ready for gym class.

Sure enough, Kamoshida was performing quite a show, though it wasn't as one-sided as the game that they had seen in the Metaverse.

Still, Kamoshida won the game, and his fans cheered him on.

Akiko and Ryuji didn't feel like doing so however, for obvious reasons.

"At least Ann seems to enjoy Kamoshida's gym class...she gets straight As here..." noted Ryuji.

"Yeah...I think she's a pretty good volleyball player...she might be as good as Kamoshida himself." answered Akiko.

Well, it looked like it was time to suck up to him. Sure, she didn't feel like showering Kamoshida with praise since he was already full of himself as it was. But it seemed like the best way to get good grades in her class.

She decided to head to Kamoshida's office in order to do just that.

"Hello? Kamoshida?" inquired Akiko.

Curious, she noticed that she could see the inside of his office from a window nearby.

She decided to take a peek to see if Kamoshida was inside.

Sure enough, he was.

However, he was doing something surprising.

As it turned out, he was injecting himself with steroids.

Akiko's eyes widened.

"Ah...nothing like some steroids to make me strong!" exclaimed Kamoshida. He knew a good drug store where he could get some.

"Kamoshida's a drug abuser!" thought Akiko.

He then wolfed down some beer.

"That's the stuff!" shouted the gym teacher.

Kamoshida let out a burp.

"He's also an alcoholic..." noted the girl.

"That feels good...but I feel like the Incredible Hulk! I need to take out my rage on somebody..." stated the alcohol-loving teacher.

Someone knocked on the door of his office.

That person was Yuuki.

"Ah, come in!" exclaimed Suguru.

At that very moment, Yuuki Mishima entered his office.

"Hey professor...my gym uniform has a hole in it...can I have another o-"

"You tore a hole in your uniform? Damn it, Mishima!" exclaimed Kamoshida.

The gym teacher punched Yuuki in the face.

Yuuki fell on the ground.

He picked himself up and ran out of his office, wondering why the heck Kamoshida was so angry.

"Well, now I know why he's aggressive..." thought Akiko to himself.

"I wonder who else is going to enter my office..." pondered the gym teacher. Hopefully it was an attractive girl.

At that very moment, someone else knocked on the door.

It was Shiho Suzui.

Kamoshida smiled and invited Shiho Suzui in. Pretty girls were always welcome in his office.

"Excuse me, I noticed that my friend Ann is part of your team, and I was hoping that I could join...I'd really appreciate it." said Shiho.

"So...you want to be part of my team? Alright, but you're going to have to do something first. Why don't you pose in these outfits for me?" questioned Kamoshida.

Kamoshida reached into his closet and pulled out a variety of outfits...outfits that exposed a lot of skin.

"I don't know, these outfits seem kind of...skimpy." questioned Shiho.

"Don't worry, this is all between you and me." answered the gym teacher.

Shiho couldn't see it, but Akiko noticed that Kamoshida had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Poor Shiho, she has no idea what she's getting into..." said Akiko.

She could enter Kamoshida's office and warn Shiho about what was happening...but then Kamoshida would realize that she had been spying on him. Wouldn't want the gym teacher to get her suspended from school, especially since she had already gotten kicked out of her old one. What school would accept her after that?

Shiho posed in the skimpy outfits, and Kamoshida took pictures of each one.

Eventually, Kamoshida said she was done.

"There! Now can I have a spot on your team?" inquired Shiho.

"I believe so, yes." answered Kamoshida.

Shiho stepped out of the gym teacher's office.

As she left, Kamoshida pulled out the photos and began to upload them on the Internet.

"Her classmates are going to love this!" exclaimed the corrupt teacher.

"Oh no..." thought Akiko.

"Huh? Is someone there?" asked Kamoshida.

Akiko decided to leave before she was spotted. Fortunately, due to her time at the palace, she was rather good at being stealthy.

She decided to leave and report what she had learned to Ryuji.

"Did you find anything?" asked Ryuji.

"I've got some bad news...Kamoshida's been abusing steroids and he's an alcoholic!" exclaimed Akiko.

"What?!" shouted the teenage boy.

"He hit Yuuki Mishima..." continued the girl.

"He did? Don't tell me he's abusing the students again..." answered Ryuji.

"I'm afraid so! He also had Shiho let him take photos of her in skimpy outfits so that she could join the track team...he said that he wasn't going to show the photos to anyone else but he was lying!" exclaimed Akiko.

"Oh no...what do we do?" asked the blonde.

"I guess we're going to have to confront him sooner or later..." stated the girl.

Ryuji nodded.

 _The next day at school..._

Shiho arrived at school, feeling good about joining the track team.

However, when she arrived at school, she noticed that several students were gossiping.

"Why are you gossiping?" asked Shiho.

"Who do you think you are? We've seen what you've been up to on the internet..." answered one of the students.

"What the-" exclaimed the teenage girl.

She decided to have a look.

Sure enough, the same photos that Kamoshida had taken of her were now on the internet for everyone to see.

Shiho gasped in shock.

"Are you lustful or something?" inquired one of the female students.

Shiho ran to the girl's restroom.

At that very moment, Akiko and Ryuji arrived at school.

"Did you hear about Shiho?" asked a female student.

"Did you hear about the big bruise Yuuki has on his face?" inquired the male student.

"Oh no..." murmured Akiko.

"We have to do something about Kamoshida!" exclaimed Ryuji.

"I'll find Shiho, you find Yuuki!" shouted the bespectacled girl.

Ryuji nodded and went to look for Yuuki.

He found him covering his face with a bag of ice.

"Hey Ryuji..." stated Yuuki.

"Akiko said that Kamoshida hit you..." said Ryuji.

"She knows about that?" questioned the boy in a white shirt.

"Yes, she does. I suggest we confront Kamoshida about it." answered the blonde boy.

Yuuki nodded. He was going to have to do something about this sooner or latef.

Meanwhile, Akiko found Suzui inside the girls' bathroom. She was crying quite a bit.

"Did Kamoshida do this to you?" asked Akiko.

Shiho nodded.

"It's alright. I won't think any less of you. Kamoshida played you like a fool..." noted Akiko.

Shiho sniffled.

"Let's go confront him about this shall we? There's no point in letting him get away with tricking you like that..." said the bespectacled teenager.

"Right, of course." nodded Ann's BFF.

 _A short while later..._

Kamoshida sat in his office. His track team's popularity had soared through the roof, so life was good.

Suddenly, Shiho and Akiko entered his office.

"Hey, Shiho! Are you here about the track team? I'm sorry, but I just remembered, my track team is full! My bad!" exclaimed Kamoshida.

Curious, he noticed that Akiko and Shiho seemed angry about something.

"Huh? Why the hostile glares?" questioned Kamoshida.

At that very moment, two more students entered his office.

Those two students were Ryuji and Yuuki.

"Hey there, Yuuki! I just got you a new uniform! Remember how awesome I am!" exclaimed Kamoshida.

"Don't play dumb with us, Kamoshida! We know what you've been doing!" shouted Ryuji.

"Like...what?" asked the gym coach.

"You've been taking steroids to make sure you win at volleyball!" exclaimed Akiko.

"You're also an alcoholic!" shouted Ryuji.

"You hit me in the face because the steroids and the alcohol made you furious!" bellowed Yuuki.

"You posted pictures of me on the internet while I was scantily-clad even though you promised you wouldn't!" yelled Shiho.

"Oh dear...it seems that I've been found out..." said the gym teacher.

"We're going to tell the school principal so he can fire your hairy butt!" exclaimed Akiko.

"That's a problem...whatever shall I do...I know! You're that girl whose currently on probation, right? I'll tell the principal that you threw a volleyball in my face, put itching powder in my jock strap, and you've been spying on Sakamoto while he's in the gym shower!" exclaimed Kamoshida.

"You'vd been spying me in the shower?!" shouted Ryuji, whose cheeks were now red.

"No, of course not! Though I have been tempted a couple times..." answered Akiko, whose cheeks were just as red as Ryuji's.

"As for you Sakamato, I'll tell you that you said the head cheerleader was so fat, she would be better off as a sumo wrestler than cheering!" exclaimed Kamoshida.

Ryuji gulped. That would not look good on his permanent record.

"Miss Suzui, I'll tell the principal that you couldn't handle Mishima's sexiness and that you ripped his shirt off!" shouted the gym teacher.

Shiho and Yuuki both blushed.

"And as for you, Mishima, I'll tell you that you insulted my grandmother, who by the way, can throw a volleyball harder than you!" shouted Kamoshida.

Yuuki gasped.

"Enjoy your next two weeks at this school, because they're going to be your last! Just wait until May 2nd! That'll be the day of the school board meeting!" exclaimed the malevolent gym teacher.

"Oh no..." thought Akiko. It looked like her days at Shujin Academy were numbered.

Kamoshida laughed and began to type a false report to get the four of them expelled.

"What are we going to do? We can't let him get away with this!" exclaimed Ryuji.

"I guess we'll just have to ask Morgana..." stated Akiko.

Together, the four of them left Kamoshida's office. Shiho and Yuuki could not believe they were going to get expelled. Kamoshida sure knew how to make a pack of lies.

Akiko and Ryuji went to talk to Morgana.

"Hey Morgana! We need your help with something!" exclaimed Akiko.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Morgana.

"Kamoshida is going to have us expelled!" shouted Ryuji.

"That doesn't sound good..." answered the cat.

"How do we stop him?" inquired the bespectacled girl.

"Well, if we venture into his palace and steal his treasure, we can get him to change his ways." explained Morgana.

"We can do that?" questioned Ryuji.

"We certainly can! If we manage to pull it off, he'll confess to everything!" shouted the cat.

"Sounds good...but how do we steal his treasure?" asked Akiko.

"First of all, we need to make our way to his treasure room. I'll explain more once we get there...however, the castle is bound to be heavily guarded, so I suggest we do this as stealthily as possible." explained the feline.

Akiko and Ryuji nodded. They didn't want to get thrown into the dungeon again.

"By the way, since we're the Phantom Thieves, why don't we give ourselves nicknames? That way we can have secret identities and people won't have to know we're the Phantom Thieves... Akiko, you can be Jester." stated Morgana.

"Is it because I'm goofy?" inquired Akiko.

"Well, you do seem to like cracking jokes at other people's expense. Ryuji, you wear a skull mask so you can be Skull. As for myself, you can call me Mona." stated Morgana.

"Sure." nodded the girl.

After deciding who was going to be called who, Joker and Skull decided to pull out their phones so that they could head to the Metaverse.

Meanwhile, Ann was calling Shiho, who had some bad news for her.

"What? You're going to get expelled? Because Kamoshida's going to lie to his fellow teachers? That's horrible!" exclaimed Ann.

"I know...that's why I wanted to call you." answered Shiho.

"This is so unfair!" shouted the girl.

"What am I to do? It's not like I can go into an alternate dimension and make Kamoshida change his ways..." answered Ann's BFF.

"Yeah, I wish I could do that..." stated Ann.

Suddenly, she noticed that Ryuji and Akiko were doing something strange.

"Hold the phone, I'm going to check something out..." answered the girl.

Curious, she noticed that they seemed to be disappearing.

She wondered what was happening, and decided to approach them.

As before, Akiko and Ryuji arrived in the Metaverse.

"Alright, time to look for Kamoshida's treasure..." said Akiko.

The two of them entered Kamoshida's Palace and began to look around.

However, it wasn't long until one of the guards spotted them.

And this time, it was one of the guard captains.

"King Kamoshida knew you would come here again, so he sent me to deal with you." answered the guard captain.

The guard captain transformed into an Eligor.

"Let's send him and his horse to the glue factory, shall we?" asked Akiko.

Meanwhile, Ann was wondering where she was. For some strange reason, she now had a bizarre app on her phome that was shaped like an eye.

She had witnessed Akiko and Ryuji entering some sort of castle.

She decided to enter as well.

However, she was spotted by one of the many guards.

"Ann? You seem less skimpily dressed than usual..." questioned one of the guards.

"Huh?" questioned Ann.

"King Kamoshida wants your company." said the guard.

The guard picked up Ann and began to take her to Kamoshida.

"What did I get myself into?" questioned Ann.

 _It seems that the sooner Akiko and Ryuji steal Kamoshida's heart, the better. Also, it seems Ann had found out about their little secret. Akiko and Ryuji better rescue her and fast!_


End file.
